


Sunshine City Mall

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Ikebukuro, Japan, Mistletoe, Ramen, Sunshine City Mall, Sushi, Tokyo - Freeform, Travel, Vacation, kiss, mall, soba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Crowley surprises Aziraphale with a trip to Japan.





	Sunshine City Mall

Crowley had surprised Aziraphale with a trip to Japan. The demon knew how much the angel loved sushi, so he figured why not take him to the birthplace of the food. The flight over was relatively nice, especially since Crowley got them first-class tickets. It was roomy. And because he booked it through a Japanese airline, the food was superior. It was hot and actually tasted good instead of the freeze-dry crap that planes typically serve.

After a few days of touring Japan, the two found themselves walking down the streets of Ikebukuro, Tokyo. Crowley kept on glancing at his phone as they attempted to find the Sunshine City Mall. Though, the service was dodgy. He could have miracled some service for his phone, but he was enjoying the walk with the angel. Instead, he’d connect to the free wi-fi whenever the pair passed a Starbucks.

This also happened to be a good thing for Aziraphale. It was near Christmas time and all of the Starbucks in Tokyo had started to serve candlelight cake. It was an extraordinary, moist shortcake. On the shortcake was the fluffiest frosting he had ever tasted. Then, to top it off, was a strawberry to make it look like a candle. He was in Heaven whenever it hit his mouth. He was always sure to order one whilst Crowley looked at the maps on his phone.

Eventually, the pair had made it to the mall. Christmas music was playing and there were Christmas decorations everywhere. The demon and the angel found it somewhat odd, considering most Japanese people aren’t Christian. Still, they shrugged it off and enjoyed the festive atmosphere.

They walked through the mall and were stunned at how expansive it was. There was an entire section filled with allies of different restaurants. They weren’t just fast-food establishments either. There was soba, sushi, ramen, American, and even a little crepe restaurant. Aziraphale couldn’t decide what he wanted to try first, it was simply too much for the foodie! He eventually settled on the ramen restaurant.

The two stood in the fast-moving line. Aziraphale and Crowley both ordered the same bowl and it was almost immediately served. They grabbed their trays and found an empty table. They bent their knees awkwardly, especially Crowley. He was just a tad too tall for the stools.

Aziraphale quickly dug into his enormous bowl. He mimicked the locals in slurping loudly. He had to repeatedly dab his face with how the broth kept on splashing him. Still, it was absolutely scrumptious! However, it was over all too soon. He pouted when he realized he had finished his bowl.

“Here, angel,” Crowley pushed his still hot bowl towards the angel with a soft smile. “You can have mine.”

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale looked at him with surprise. Crowley nodded his head with a hum. “Well, thank you!”

After Aziraphale had his fill, the duo continued on their adventure in the mall. There were shops everywhere. Some, the two recognized as they were world-wide brands. There were also some shops specifically dedicated to a certain show like Pokemon or Hello Kitty.

It was when they were looking at a map of the mall that they hear screaming. They glanced over and saw an excited crowd of girls jumping up and down. Aziraphale glanced at Crowley who shrugged and made his way over to the group. Below them, there was a stage. A boy band had just walked out and started singing.

Aziraphale chuckled lightly and watched with amusement. The angel glanced over at his partner and his chuckle grew into a full-on laugh. Crowley was unconsciously dancing along with the band. Though, it was hard to say that what Crowley was doing was actually dancing. Crowley looked over and smirked at his laughing partner.

“Want to dance with me, angel?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale shook his head, but Crowley’s smirk widened. He grabbed the angel’s hands and forced him to move along with the beat. “Come on, live a little!”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale laughed with a light blush. Still, he didn’t pull back and allowed himself to dance just as poorly as the demon.

When the seemingly random concert ended, Crowley and Aziraphale walked off. Crowley’s arm was slung around Aziraphale’s shoulders as they continued to walk through the mall.

“This was fun,” Aziraphale started. “Thank you, Crowley.”

Crowley looked over at him and smiled, “You’re welcome, angel.”

Aziraphale cleared his throat and looked up. There was a quiet snap from his fingers. “Oh, would you look at that. Mistletoe.”

Crowley glanced up. Immediately, his face was a full-on red. “L-look at that,” he stammered. He looked back down at Aziraphale who was smiling softly at him. Aziraphale leaned up and softly pressed his lips to Crowley’s.


End file.
